Journeys of the Flame
by Jamzland8
Summary: Join Colton on his adventure through the Torch region as he overcomes many challenges. Rated t for later is is my first ease review and enjoy.


This is my first story,I do not own Pokémon,if text is written _like this_ it's the main character's point of view.

* * *

_ It feels like a dream I don't know where I am. Wait it's the professor he's explaining pokemon. Why can't I move in this dream. Now he's wondering if I'm a boy or a girl. How does he not now my name is colton I've lived next door for 14 years. Ok this is ridiculous that's his nephew Chase how does he not know that. Ow it hurts is that a door wait what's going_ on.

"Colton wake up the professor wants to see you."Colton's mom said to Colton.

It didn't take much for Colton to go flying out of bed, he put on a solid red shirt his blye jeans and navy blue sneakers. He went running down the stairs and out the door stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth"Today's gonna be a good day I can feel it." Colton was saying to himself,He ran in the lab to meet his friends.

"What up loser." Chase's obnoxious voice echoed through the room he always thought he was special because his dad's a gym leader and his uncle's a usually wore red tennis shoes a solid green shirt and brown pants.

"Hey Colton what's up man saved you a seat." Braxton was saying as Colton took a seat next to him. Braxton had always been friends with used to be the only kid in Flame town until Braxton moved from Pokémon city to flame town. Braxton normally wears blue jeans a baseball hat yellow sneakers and a yellow hoodie.

"Hey have you seen Skylar" Colton was a little protective of his little cousin he thought a ten year old shouldn't be alone all the time.

"Dude chill out she's outside with her Togepi."Braxton was aware of Colton being protective for Skylar and he usually watched her so Colton wouldn't worry.

"Have any of you even been listeningto my lecture."Professor Cedar complained to the three Cedar wore a lab coat with a white shirt with a pokéball design on it underneath and brown pants with black dress shoes.

"Professor I thought the purpose of lectures was so people couldn't pay attention."Braxton said in reply to Professor Cedar.

"Well there are three starters Chase since we're related you go first."Professor Cedar said to his nephew.

"Alright this will be easy I choose Char-."He suddenly stopped speaking realising how hard of a decision choosing a starter really is, he grabbed a pokemon at random"Alright Squirtle were going to be powerful!" Chase seemed excited as he yelled while running out the door.

"Braxton why don't you go next."Colton said to Braxton trying to be nice.

"This Bulbasaur can easily beat his Squirtle."he grabbed Bulbasaur without thinking twice.

"Guess that leaves me with you."Colton picked up the Charmander"I can tell we will be great friends."

Skylar was outside in her pink shirt and purple shorts, she was playing with Togepi just as Braxton said. By now Chase and Braxton have made it past route 1 and into Kerule town."Come on Togepi we have to play and play some more,Where'd you go Toge...pi."Skylar looked up at a man and woman dressed in bright white suits with black A's on the shirts.

"Beat it kid we are Team Alpha and that Pokémon isn't rare enough."The two strange figures said to Skylar.

Colton saw Skylar run towards Kerule town, he tried running after her but Two strange figures stopped away as if anticipating battle he sent it Charmander" I probably have the last one of these it's really rare you can't stop me."he soon realized his mistake they used a device and it made charmander return. He saw them send out two Jigglypuff.

"We are Team Alpha and we want that Pokémon"one of them said to Colton

Colton started getting tired the Jigglypuff were using sing,he tried not too sleep but he saw them stand there motionless not affected at all,he held himself up on a fence post put he got less drowsy and it started to hurt. The Jigglypuff were using hypervoice Colton looked at the strange people who were still unaffected, eventually one used sing while the other used hypervoice and Colton fell to the ground unconscious.

Colton was dreaming about the encounter and how they weren't affected he then saw Skylar in the memory and woke up."Skylar wait."he looked around"Weird I'm in a cave, my shirt looks very bitten, how did I get in here, wait Charmander"he felt for his pokéball and found it but it was empty Team Alpha stole his Pokémon."No,No,No I lost it I'm sorry professor."He saw parts of his shirt on the ground and he followed them only to find what dragged him here"Look at that it's a Growlithe, who's a good Growlithe,you are,I hope."he was surprised and the Growlithe seemed to like him.

After about 30 minutes of bonding he was able to catch Growlithe but he preferred to leave Growlithe outside the pokéball."Good boy" Colton seemed to like Growlithe more than Charmander, it certainly liked him more"Alright boy lets get out of this cave"it didn't take long for Colton to find an exit to the cave"How didn't I notice this its right by the entrance of route 1."Colton walked though route 1 to Kerule town, he saw his friends but snuck past them into a clothes store"What's the cheapest thing you have in stock for male t-shirts."the lady running the store gave him a pain black shirt with an Arcanine on it."You like this shirt buddy well I'll wear it to remind you of your potential."and with that Colton made it to a new town got new clothes and made a new friend.

* * *

Please review my story I want to know how I could make this better.


End file.
